It Takes A Village
by fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: The Avenger's children always attract trouble somehow, it was a well known fact. But, sometimes, the children rescue their parents. Hank stole my disclaimer for spare parts, I guess that's what I get for writing stories around the Avengers
1. Chapter 1

_**It Takes A Village**_

_**Summary: The Avenger's children always attract trouble somehow, it was a well known fact. But, sometimes, the children rescued their parents. This was inspired by an old story from when I first started writing. Hank stole my disclaimer for spare parts, I guess that's what I get for writing stories around the Avengers.**_

Hank and his son were playing in the front yard, Steve and James were playing catch in the back yard, Hawkeye and Francis were in the training room having target practice, T'Challa and Azari were in the living room watching cartoons, Thor and Torrun were in the kitchen having a conversation about their misunderstanding of technology. So, that left little Aleron Stark sitting on the window seat in her bedroom watching the others play. Aleron had enough of being bored, so she walked downstairs to find her father.

"Papa, can I go outside to play with the other kids?" Aleron asked.

"Aleron, you know very well that the arc reactor in your chest is too fragile for you to go and play with the other kids. The less fragile modle will be done this evening and then Dr. Yinsen will come and replace that model with the less fragile modle tomorrow morning." Tony said in a calm voice.

Aleron began to cry, so Tony hugged Aleron tightly.

"How about I see if Jan is going to the mall and ask if you can go with her." Tony said.

Aleron walked upstairs and sat on her bed. Tony saw Janet walking towards the door.

"Are you going to the mall Jan?" Tony asked.

"Yes, do you need anything?" Janet asked in response.

"If you could take Aleron with you that would be great." Tony responded.

" Yeah, no problem Tony. It'll be no trouble." Janet said.

"Give me a minute to go help her get ready." Tony said.

Janet walked outside and sat on the doorstep. Tony turned and walked back upstairs to Aleron's room and sat on the bed next to her.

"Aleron, Jan is going to take you to the mall with her and get you a toy to keep you entertained after you are released from the hospital in two days." Tony said.

Aleron nodded as she walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a red tee shirt. Tony helped Aleron get dressed.

"Papa, I'm scared about tomorrow morning." Aleron said.

Tony hugged Aleron tightly and said," Aleron, don't worry about it, you'll be just fine and I'll be right there with you."

Tony grabbed Aleron's hand and they walked outside together. Tony hugged Aleron as she took Janet's hand and they left for the mall. The two returned about 7PM. After eating dinner, Aleron got ready for bed and Tony helped her get her nightgown on.

"Can you sleep with me tonight" Aleron asked.

Tony hugged his daughter and replied," Okay I'll sleep with you tonight."

Tony had finished his project and was exhausted himself. He picked up his daughter and set her on the bed then grabbed a story book and began to read from it. Soon not only Aleron was asleep, but so was Tony. The others stayed up late into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Aleron was nervous, it was a fact hard to ignore. Tony was feeling the same way, though he knew his daughter was in good hands. Yinsen was a good doctor who knew just what he was doing. The fact that Pepper was half way across the world didn't help the fact that both of them were nervous. Aleron was crying as the anestheologist sedated her and Tony was now trying to comfort her.

"Would you like to hear a story before you go to sleep," Tony inquired as he pulled the story book from the duffel bag.

Aleron nodded her head as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Tony read from the book until Aleron fell asleep and he kissed her on the forehead before a team of surgical nurses whisked her away to the operating room. Tony was concerned, but he knew that he shouldn't be, it was the fact that it was his daughter's second time in surgery. It took about 4 hours for Dr. Yinsen to complete the surgery and once Aleron was in the recovery room, Tony's cell phone rang. He stepped out the room to answer it.

"Hey Pep, how was Japan," Tony sighed quietly.

" Okay, but, I'm worried about Aleron," Pepper responded quietly.

"Don't worry about her Pepper. She's just fine. Let me go, I'm not supposed to have my phone on in the hospital," Tony said.

Tony turned and walked back into the room and sat down beside the bed as Aleron began to wake up. Tony smiled brightly as Aleron opened her emerald-blue eyes.

"How are you feeling," Tony smiled brightly.

"I've been better," Aleron laughed.

Just then Jane Foster burst in the door.

"Tony, the Avengers need you in Central Park," Jane panted breathlessly.

"Can you watch Aleron," Tony said turning his attention to Jane.

" Don't worry about it," Jane laughed breathlessly.

Tony ran out the door, headed to Central Park. It was the Masters of Evil who attacked, but it was suspected that Loki had something to do with this. Back at the hospital, Jane's pager beeped for a code blue in Central Park. She ran out the door leaving Dr. Yinsen in charge. About an hour later, Tony stepped in the room and almost fell into the chair beside the bed. Aleron's emerald-blue eyes sparkled with energy, but Tony's didn't. It was about 7PM when Tony fell asleep while watching cartoons with Aleron. About 10PM, Pepper walked into the hospital.

"I need to see Aleron Stark," Pepper panted breathlessly.

"She's in room 125 on the fourth floor," the attendant redplied quickly.

Pepper smiled as she ran through the door and hit the elevator button for the fourth floor. She wanted to beat her head up against the wall as Justin Beiber elevator music played. The elevator fianlly stopped for the fourth floor and she stepped out, proceeding to find the 125th room. It took about 15 minutes to find the room. She opened the room and laughed when she saw Tony passed out in the chair, the lights off and Aleron watching cartoons.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now," Pepper laughed.

"Mama," Aleron exclaimed.

"Ssh, keep it down, your father is trying to sleep," Pepper laughed, turning her attention to Tony.

Pepper smiled as she handed Aleron a small box wrapped in floral paper tied with a bow. Aleron unwrapped the gift after Pepper helped her untie the bow.

"What is it Mamma," Aleron curiously asked.

"It's a Lokuloku Pig Toy, no matter what you do to it, the thing always bounces back into its original shape," Pepper explained quietly.

Aleron began to cry from pain. Pepper called the nurse and explained what was going on. The nurse stepped in the room a few minutes later and gave Aleron some medicine then went back to making her rounds. Once the medicine kicked in, Aleron was back to the happy kid she was before. Tony was still passed out in the chair. It was now 11 PM and Aleron was getting sleepy. Pepper sat on the edge of the bed after searching the room for the storybook and began to read the next story. Shortly after finishing the story, Aleron fell asleep. Pepper kissed her daughter's forehead and tucked her in before turning off the television.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now maybe 4AM when Pepper woke up. She was in no way looking forward to the rest of the day, starting with the fact that Steve had stopped by to visit and the fact that James was poking Aleron with a stick.

"James, please don't poke Aleron," Pepper sighed.

James did as told, but switched to poking Tony instead.

"James, please don't poke either Tony or Aleron," Pepper sighed tiredly.

James turned to run out the door, but Steve stopped him.

"Steve, I think it's time for you to go and be sure to take James with you," Pepper sighed as she turned her full attention to Aleron.

Steve grabbed James' hand and pretty much dragged him out of the room as Pepper sat on the edge of the bed trying to calm Aleron. Tony, who was passed out up until then, finally woke up.

"Pepper, when did you get here," Tony asked rubbing his eyes.

"About 10 last night, while you were passed out," Pepper said

Pepper smiled sweetly as she kissed Aleron, who was now drifting back to sleep. A few minutes later, Dr. Yinsen came in to check on Aleron, only to see that she was asleep, so he decided to come back and check on her later. Pepper smiled as Tony kept cracking jokes. He made her so mad sometimes, yet sometimes he made her laugh so hard. About 2 hours later, Aleron woke up. Pepper was happy to be back home.

It was about an hour later that Dr. Yinsen stopped by to check on Aleron.

"She might go home tomorrow evening,"Dr. Yinsen said

Aleron was bored, Tony could see it in her facial expression. Pepper laughed after seeing the weird expression Tony had on his face. Aleron tilted her head a bit, but other than that, her facial expression remained completely the same.

Tony's phone rang, so he stepped outside to answer it. After the conversation, Tony stepped back in the room and explained that Clint, Francis, Hank, Jan, and their son would be there in about an hour to visit. During the visit, everyone was laughing and having a good time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**It Takes A Village**_

It was about 6PM when Pepper had began filling out the release paper work so they could get out of that hospital. Tony had been pulling pranks all day long and his pranks had began to get on Pepper's nerves, though Aleron seemed to be enjoying them. The pranks ranged from elaborate booby traps to such childish things as putting an electronic whoopee cushion under the chair where she was sitting. A few minutes later Tony had given up and decided to put the toys in the duffel bag. About 7PM, the nurse on duty came and got the papaer work and they left the hospital, but not before running into Dr. Yinsen.

"Are you ready to go home?" Dr. Yinsen asked Aleron.

"Yes sir." Aleron responded quietly.

"I'll come by every now and then to visit." Yinsen said, turning his attention to Tony.

"Just call first," Tony said.

The left the hospital about 8 or 9PM and it took about 20 minutes to get back to the mansion. By then, Aleron was ready to go to bed. Both Tony and Pepper took turns reading pages from the storybook. After tucking Aleron in Tony turned off the lights and shut the door. Everyone was soon asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**6AM**_

It was 6AM as several sirens were heard rushing past the Avenger's Mansion, waking Aleron. She crawled out of bed and crossed the room to her window seat. She climbed up on it and watched the red and blue lights of an ambulance rush by. Seconds later, Pepper stepped in the room and sat down beside her.

"Your dad has went off to investigate, he said not to wake any of the other Avengers," Pepper said," He knows he doesn't have to do this lone wolf thing."

Central Park...

"Ultron, but I thought I destroyed him," Tony said to himself before being spotted and shot at.

He fell face first on to the pavement, but as the invincible Iron Man, he got up and continued fighting.

"Let's see how you like the unibeam," Tony yelled.

He had forgotten that his repulsor tech had no affect on Ultron, it never did. That was the most important thing that he had forgotten. His last hope was to contact Pepper and tell her to have Aleron help wake the other Avengers.

He barely contacted Pepper when the other Avengers arrived. Captain America and Thor landed two very important blows to the robot. Hulk tried to smash Ultron into pieces, but failed and landed unconsious several yards away. Tony used the unibeam once again.

"Sir, it is not reccommended that you continue using the unibeam without rechage," Jarvis said.

Tony's armor was stripped off by a repulsor hit, the strongest that Ultron had. He began to fall head first onto the pavement, only to be caught by Thor about 20 feet up.

Avenger's Mansion...

"James, the Avengers are in trouble, they require back up," JARVIS' robotic voice rang through the bed room.

"They're in trouble, I'll rally the others and we'll be there in a little while," James responded, jumping out of bed and changing clothes.

Once done, he ran to each door, waking the other children. Aleron began to put on her armor and run out the door. Pepper grabbed her arm and Aleron stopped dead in her tracks.

"Aleron, please don't go. I couldn't bare it if you got hurt," Pepper said, half crying.

"Mama, don't worry about me, we've done this before. I'll be fine, but for now, I must go and defend Earth with the others," Aleron responded calmly.

"Alright, just be careful and James, make sure she doesn't get hurt," Pepper said, wiping tears from her eyes.

The two joined the others at the front of the mansion and they headed for Central Park. The journey wasn't very dangerous, but once they got to Central Park, they saw a different story, many of the Avengers were unconsious, including Tony. Seeing this made everyone angry, it didn't matter their age, or size, they all made a difference. The first thing they had to do was to stratigize, well that was until Torrun went psycho and rushed off into battle without a proper strategy.

"Thy effort shall not be in vain," Torrun said as she plunged her lightning tipped blade into the robot's head.

The sight of the explosion was amazing. Some of the children were frozen in their tracks, a safe distance away from the explosion. Torrun was a good 20 feet away and about 100 feet up in the air. About that time, many of the Avengers had recovered, all except for Tony. Aleron was on her knees beside him, on the verge of tears. Jane saw that Tony was injured and was able to load him into the ambulance she was driving.

"Will papa be okay," Aleron asked.

"He'll be alright, I'm sure," Jane responded as she closed the ambulance doors.

Sirens blaring and lights flashing, Jane rushed off to the hospital as Aleron stood right where she was and watched as the ambulance out of sight. Captain America kneeled down beside her and put a hand on Aleron's shoulder.

"He's going to be alright," Cap reassured.

The group began to head back to the Avenger's mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

_**April Fools Day**_

8PM….

Aleron was waiting at the top of the stairs for Pepper and Tony to come tuck her in. Pepper led Tony up the stairs and Aleron ran towards her room. Aleron climbed into bed as Tony grabbed a book and Pepper settled on the edge of the bed. By the time Tony finished the book, both Aleron and Pepper had fallen asleep. Tony smiled to himself and headed to bed.

Midnight…

Steve and Hawkeye snuck into Tony's bedroom armed with nothing but wall decals of spiders and snakes. The one of the snake mouth went around the head of Tony's bed and Hawkeye set Tony's alarmclock to 2:30AM, the two then quietly left.

2:30AM….

Tony's alarm clock went off, so he turned on the small lamp on the bedside table to turn off the alarm clock. That's when Tony discovered the wall decals. He fell off the edge of the bed, ran, sliding into the wall and the down the hall. Tony screamed as he ran past the kids' rooms. Aleron, Torrun, and James were woken by the noise. Tony completely missed the stairs and flipped over the banister.

"Papa," Aleron screamed, sticking her hand out over the banister.

Suddenly, the banister broke, sending the 6 year old girl tumbling fast towards the ground. James slid over to the broken banister and caught Aleron's hand. Torrun caught Tony as James sat Aleron down a safe distance away from the dangerous railing. Tony scrambled over to Aleron and comforted her as best as he could. He thanked James and Torrun. Tony carried Aleron back to her room and they both fell asleep.

**_A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter, that's just all I had worked out._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Revenge**_

It was about 8PM when Hawkeye went to bed. He took out his hearing aids and placed them on the table beside the bed and then turned off the small lamp. He quickly drifted off to sleep.

Tony had carried a grudge against Hawkeye since April Fools' Day and wanted revenge. On this particular night, it kept Tony awake. About midnight, Tony crept into Clint's room and took the hearing aids off of the table. Furious, Tony walked outside and threw the hearing aids into the pool, instantly shorting them out. Feeling satisfied, Tony went to bed. Little did he know, Aleron had a nightmare and saw him throw Hawkeye's hearing aids into the pool. She went to sleep as Tony opened the door just a crack to check on her as he often did late at night.

About 7AM, Hawkeye woke up and felt on the table for his hearing aids. He couldn't find them, so he figured that he accidentally knocked them over the edge of the table in his sleep. Clint sat up and looked on the floor for the hearing aids, seeing that they were nowhere in sight, he decided to ask anyone if they had seen them, just in case. Everyone responded, but he did not understand them.

In the kitchen, Aleron was sitting at the table eating breakfast while Tony poured a cup of coffee and sat next to his daughter when Pepper walked through the door.

"Have any of you seen Clint's hearing aids," Pepper asked.

"No, neither one of us has seen them," Tony responded.

Aleron climbed down from the chair she was sitting in and pulled Pepper from the room.

"Last night, I saw papa throw Uncle Clint's hearing aids in the swimming pool," Aleron said.

"Thank you for telling the truth, but you should go tell Clint. We'll let him deal with your father," Pepper responded.

Aleron nodded as she went to find Clint. She caught him just before he went into his room.

"What is it," Clint asked, his voice hiding a hint of anger.

*I saw papa throw your hearing aids in the swimming pool last night.* Aleron signed slowly.

"Thanks, Aleron, at least one Stark in this house has a conscience," Clint said.

Aleron ran back to the kitchen to finish her cereal, leaving Clint with one dilemma, how to deal with Tony. Clint was really mad about the ordeal, not being able to hear drove him almost insane. He finally had enough of it and went to find Tony, who was sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Clint did what he felt like and punched Tony in the face, and then left, feeling somewhat better, despite not being able to hear. Clint went back to his room and started putting the furniture back in the correct place and went back to bed.

Back in the kitchen, Tony had started crying to Pepper about what happened.

"Tony, you know very well that you have taken it way too far when you mess with Clint's ability to hear," Pepper reprimanded.

"No, I threw his hearing aids into the pool," Tony responded.

"Tony, that's exactly why he punched you in the face," Pepper said, a little annoyed.

Aleron walked into the kitchen, smiling.

"Aunt Janet told me you wanted to tell me something," Aleron said.

"Yeah, Aleron go down to the lab and tell Hank that Clint needs a new pair of hearing aids," Pepper responded.

Aleron nodded as she ran out the door and down to the lab to find Hank.

"You're not supposed to be in here," Hank said.

"Uncle Clint needs a new pair of hearing aids," Aleron responded.

"What happened to the ones he had," Hank asked.

"Papa threw them into the swimming pool," Aleron responded.

"What did Clint do to Tony for throwing his hearing aids into the pool," Hank asked.

"Uncle Clint punched papa in the face," Aleron said.

Hank handed Aleron a small box containing the hearing aids and watched as she ran back to the upper levels of the house. She caught Clint going into the kitchen and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it," Clint asked.

Aleron handed him the box as he read the label.

"Thanks Aleron," Clint said as he walked into the kitchen.

He put in the hearing aids and adjusted the volume and was finally feeling much better than he had all day.


End file.
